Polycarbonate resins are prepared by condensation-polymerization of an aromatic diol such as bisphenol A with a carbonate precursor such as phosgene and have excellent impact strength, dimensional stability, heat resistance and transparency. Thus, the polycarbonate resins have application in a wide range of uses, such as exterior materials of electrical and electronic products, automobile parts, building materials, and optical components.
Recently, in order to apply these polycarbonate resins to more various fields, many studies have been made to obtain desired physical properties by copolymerizing two or more aromatic diol compounds having different structures from each other and introducing units having different structures in a main chain of the polycarbonate.
Products made of polycarbonate resins may have deteriorated surface quality and physical properties caused by ultraviolet rays or the like when exposed to the outside. Thus, the weather resistance that prevents the physical properties of the polycarbonate resin from being decreased by ultraviolet rays or the like is required.
Given the above circumstances, the present inventors have found that a copolycarbonate resin composition comprising a copolycarbonate in which a specific siloxane compound is introduced in a main chain of the polycarbonate and a UV stabilizer as described below has excellent physical properties such as weather resistance, and completed the present invention.